


Vacation

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes Sam on a vacation. <br/>Spoilers up to Hammer of the Gods, season five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Sam barely stirred when the bed he was lying in changed to become softer and bigger and the wall of the motel room vanished to open up to a shimmering blue ocean. He only sighed and settled deeper into the bed, still sound asleep.

Gabriel slouched in a chair set near the bed, watching over Sam and making shapes out of string licorice. Sam's face was sunken and pale from exhaustion and pain from his injuries. His hips and rib bones were prominent under his far to pale skin. The plan and final battle to corral Lucifer back in his cage had taken a hard toll on both Winchesters. Just as Gabriel was doing, Castiel guarded over Dean, both angels taking the men to someplace where they could relax and heal.

Gabriel had chosen this tiny island with its blue waters, blue sky and constant sunlight. The resort was small, luxurious and guarded the privacy of its guests zealously. Gabriel also loved how the cabanas were spaced far apart from each other, with the bedrooms opening to the ocean. He planned on fattening Sam up and watching his skin bronze in the warm sun.

The sun was starting to set when Sam opened his eyes.

"Hey, Sammy." Gabriel said softly, coming over to sit on the side of the bed. Sam blinked sleepily at him then at the tropical drink with a bright orange umbrella in it Gabriel handed him. He yawned, sitting up and sipping absently at the fruit juice.

"Where are we?"

"Vacation." Gabriel flopped back on the bed, one hand stroking over Sam's back, watching for Sam's reactions.

Sam looked out over the ocean then around his surroundings. "Vacation? Where's Dean?"

Gabriel shrugged, slurping at his own drink, one hand still caressing Sam. "Vacation as well. Somewhere out there." He waved the hand holding the drink at the ocean. "Don't worry. Castiel chose the place so I'm sure it's nice and tasteful."

Sam blinked at him again, eyes still filled with sleep. "Why?"

Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes at Sam. "End of the Apocalypse. Death of the Four Horsemen. Caging Lucifer back in Hell. Any of these warrant a vacation. Besides, everything supernatural has gone quiet. Figured you two needed to unwind and what better place than this."

"Oh." Sam looked out over the ocean, quiet for a long time.

Gabriel watched him until Sam turned to smile at him, bright and happy for the first time in a long time. He laid back down in the bed, pulling Gabriel down with him. Gabriel snapped their drinks away and curled around Sam as they watched the sun set.

"It's beautiful, Gabriel. Thank you."

Sam's voice was sleepy, his body relaxing into Gabriel's. Gabriel brushed his lips against Sam's forehead as they laid there.


End file.
